itsmorphintimefandomcom-20200217-history
Battle Fever J
'The Plot' General Kurama assembles four young agents who had been dispatched around the world for training. They are joined by FBI investigator Diane Martin, whose father was murdered by Egos. The five don powered suits to become the Battle Fever team. (The word 'fever' was trendy at the time.) The Battle Fever team's trump card is the Battle Fever Robo. Egos tries to stop the construction of the Robot, but the monsters they send to perform this task are defeated one by one by the Fever team. Egos then unleashes the 'younger brother' of the Buffalo Monster, a giant robot replica of its 'older brother'. The Robot, fortunately, is finished in time. Aboard it, the Fever team defeats the Buffalo Monster and its successors. The Fever team never stops, even when it lost two of its members (the original Miss America and Battle Cossack). With new members, the team defeats Hedder, now the Hedder Monster, and breaks into Egos' headquarters, where they are fed into the Egos Monster Making Machine so that they may be used as material for a Battle Fever Monster. The team destroys the machine and slays the mysterious deity Satan Egos himself with the Lightning Sword Rocketter sword-throwing move 'Battle Fever Team' Masao Den '''/ '''Battle Japan Kensaku Shiraishi / Battle Cossack I Makoto Jin / Battle Cossack II Kyousuke Shida / Battle France Shirou Akebono / Battle Kenya Diane Martin '''/ '''Miss America I María Nagisa / Miss America II 'Allies' *General Kurama Tetsuzan *Keiko Nakahara *Tomoko Ueda *Masaru Nakahara *Yuki Ueda *Kyutaro 'Villains' *Secret Society Egos *Egos Monsters 'Weapons' *Battleceiver *Command Bat *Battle Fever Car *Three Machines 'Mecha' *Big Baser *Battle Shark *Battle Fever Robo Episodes #Assault!! Run to the Ballpark #Egos' Monster-Making Method #Search for the Spy! #It's a Super-Powered Trap! #Robot Big Dogfight #Launch the Multipurpose Battleship #The House Burns!! #The Riddle of the Strongarm Ace #The Woman from the Land of Ice #I Saw the Naumann Elephant #The Great Case of the Pet Kidnapping #The Cursed Killing Method, Rose Snowstorm #Golden Eggs and Sunny-Side-Up Eggs #Marriage of the Beauty and the Beast #Egos' Hellish Cooking #The Tragedy of the Unarmed-Combat Queen #Steal the Monster Machine #Hurry to the Dove's Nest of Evil #Just Bigger Than the World's Biggest Beauty!! #Hazardous Ghost Hunting #Assault the Dinosaur Peninsula!! #The Female Spy Team's Counterattack #Decisive Battle!! All Monsters Appear #Tears! Diane Falls #The Film Studio is a Strange Haunt #The Bandage Man's Masked Report #First Love, to a Thief's Soul, Official Business #Chase the Mysterious Boat #Did You See Her!? Woman With the Torn Mouth #The Villainous, Omnivorous Head Chef #Violent Dash Truck Siblings #Hometown Homicide Village #Cossack Dies in Love #The Dark Shogun Who Laughs in Hell #Starving Big Panic #The Blown-Up Wedding #Lightning Sword vs. Pinwheel Sword #The Bizarre Party's Trap #The Friend Who Became a Demon #The Beautiful Teacher, in the Nick of Time #A Big Counterattack on the Verge of Explosion #The Fireworks of Electric Human Love #Assassin Jackal #The Moonlight Clan of Hell Valley #Five Minutes Before the Heart Stops! #The Cursed Straw Doll #A Mystery! Strategic Grass-Lot Baseball #The Big Thief and the Robber Boy #The Five Second Graders Rebel Army #The Demon Who Aims at the Shogun's Mask #Egos' Revival Ceremony #The Symphony of the Heroes 'Trivia' tba 'Official Website' Official Battle Fever J website (Japanese) Category:Super Sentai Category:Seasons